


All I need is

by jjprobert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control is annoying, doing stuff anyway, fighting off mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Erik - All I Need Is A Miracle</p>
    </blockquote>





	All I need is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Erik - All I Need Is A Miracle

Erik has been, to borrow a phrase used elsewhere, burdened with glorious purpose.

The tesseract is unfolding itself in front of his very eyes, making clear paths that once were hidden, equations forming and solving themselves easily, like water finding the fastest line down a hill side.

This is an experiment. Admittedly, it's certain to work. He's sure of that. But still. It's best to be safe.

He discretely builds in an isolator. It should be able to shut the thing down if something goes really wrong. Nothing will, but still.

The tiny part of his brain that's still fighting cheers. Now all it needs is a miracle.


End file.
